Twisted Metal Black 2 Brimstone
by Father Time
Summary: I first submitted this to a Twisted Metal fan site with a different ending, now I'm submitting it here. It's a story about a man who joins twisted metal wishing to end the gang wars. Please Read and Review. Also this is my first fic.


Brimstone

Stats:

Armor: 5/10

Speed: 8/10

Handling: 8/10

Special: 6/10

Car: Same as TMB

Special: Same as TMB

Driver: Brimstone is a priest who set up a church in a town overrun by gangs. Brimstone tried as hard as he could to get the gang members to repent until one tragic incident made him leave the city forever. One day however he got an invitation from Calypso inviting him to take part in a gangsta style Twisted Metal. Since he can not go back to the city brimstone sees this as the only way to bring peace to the city and end the gang wars.

Driver description: A man in his 50s who has a beard and is wearing a priest gown and holding a cross.

Prologue:

We see a church in the suburbs as a male voice speaks.

Brimstone: All my life I have been trying to bring peace to my fellow man to spread God's will throughout humanity.

The camera goes inside

Brimstone: I wanted to end the gang wars that have been plaguing this place for longer than I could remember.

The camera goes through about 15 rows of pews before seeing brimstone who is reading a Bible.

Brimstone: But I have failed and instead I stand before you a broken man trying to impose Christianity into a bunch of suburban dwellers day in and day out every Sunday without ever getting close to saving any man's soul. I thought that this was going to go on forever until one day I got a letter.

We see Brimstone reading a letter

Brimstone: It said that I was invited to a contest called Twisted Metal it said if I won I could end the gang wars and bring peace. It was signed by someone called Calypso. It gave me a chance to bring peace to men and do my services to God. How could I refuse an offer like that?

We see Brimstone drive away

Middle:

Minion explodes and a huge piece flies at Brimstone who is now seen slumped over the steering wheel as his voice speaks

Brimstone: I was knocked out cold for at least an hour I thought I was going to stay that way forever then the memories came rushing back.

Camera fades to black.

Brimstone: I remember back to that fateful day when I lost all hope in bringing peace to my fellow man.

Camera shows Brimstone in an old wooden church, the buildings nearby are sprayed with graffiti.

Brimstone: On that day one of those gang members went to the church to receive confessional.

We see Brimstone inside a confessional booth with a gang member.

Brimstone: I was just about to make a breakthrough with him but then it happened.

We see a car pull up in front of the church. A gun is pointed out of the driver window and is fired. The camera is now following the bullet which goes through an open window of the church, through the walls of the confessional and straight towards the gang member's head, right before it hits the camera blacks out.

Brimstone: He was shot down by a rival gang here inside the house of God.

Camera fades to show the dead bleeding body of the gang member who is now slumped over in the confessional. We see Brimstone standing over it doing the cross.

Brimstone: The next day one of the gang members came to my house.

We see a tough very angry gang member come up to Brimstone.

Brimstone: He accused me of harboring one of his fellow gang members; he said it was my fault that his buddy was shot down in my church, that I was holding him in confession so the rival gang could kill him. He said that he was going to make me pay. At first I thought he was just blowing off steam but it didn't take long to find out he was a man of his word.

We see Brimstone making the wine for Holy Communion; he holds up the cup and adds some red wine and some small pieces of bread. Camera pans out to outside the church where a car stops in front of an open window of the church. A man points a gun out of the car window and fires. The camera shows the bullet racing towards Brimstone. The camera is now going in slow motion as it shows the bullet hitting the cup of wine Brimstone is holding, shattering it; the wine inside the cup spills all over Brimstone.

Brimstone: The shock of the bullet soaring mere inches from me and my cup of wine exploding made me faint.

The camera shows Brimstone who is now laying on the floor covered in red wine apparently dead, the red wine is dripping onto the floor.

Brimstone: When I came to I knew that I had to leave town before they realized I wasn't dead so I packed up my bags and moved to a quiet suburbs far away from the city and from the people who really need my help.

Brimstone wakes up from his car.

Brimstone: But now I have a second chance to bring peace to my fellow man and end the gang wars once and for all.

Brimstone drives away.

Ending

Warhawk explodes.

Brimstone: I had won the contest, so I went and saw Calypso.

We see Brimstone facing Calypso who is on top of a throne of broken car parts.

Brimstone: I told him I wanted him to bring peace to the gangs and end the gang wars once and for all.

There is a flash of light

Brimstone: All of a sudden I was back at the old gang-ridden town. But there was something different about it.

We see Brimstone at the gang infested town from the middle movie. All the buildings now have tons of graffiti and most of them have boarded up windows and are in bad shape. There are hundreds of cops lined up in front of one of the buildings having a shoot out with the people inside. A loud siren is heard and the camera pans to show a prison with all the prisoners running outside each holding a gun and shooting down officers.

Brimstone: There was no peace at all the cops were still at war with the gangs only now it was complete chaos.

We see a line of cars pull up behind the cops near the building; about 20 gang members step out of the cars each carrying a machine gun. They then kill about three quarters of the officers. When the remaining officers turn to shoot them they are killed by the people inside the building. Brimstone runs behind a building and looks up at the sky.

Brimstone: I remember screaming at the sky demanding to know what Calypso had done. I heard is voice coming from behind me but I was too angry to look at him.

We see Calypso standing behind Brimstone. Brimstone's face is now a dark red.

Brimstone: He said that he had combined all the gangs into one super powerful gang. I told him that I wanted to bring peace to the neighborhood not combine all the gangs into one gang. He said that my wish was to bring peace to the gangs which was what he did by combining the gangs and ending the war within the gangs. At that point the rage inside filled past bursting. I turned to grab Calypso but he was gone.

We see Brimstone quickly turn around his arm is now outstretched and his fingers are positioned like he was strangling someone.

Brimstone: I looked for him for about 3 hours before I gave up.

We see Brimstone run past more boarded up houses and corpses of the police, gang members, and average citizens before stopping.

Brimstone: Calypso knew what my wish would be; he knew exactly what I wanted. But yet instead of giving me what I wanted he twisted my words around and made everything worse. I asked for peace and he brought more war. I asked for the killings to stop he lined the streets with corpses. He made me responsible for the deaths of all those people and come next year he is going to pay.

We see Brimstone get into his car and drive away very fast.

Logo appears and the credits roll out.


End file.
